


The Black Smoke Flower

by Pannahuh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannahuh/pseuds/Pannahuh
Summary: hi, i hope you enyoy this story. english isn't my first language, tho i tink the transation went pritty good. i'm writing this story for my webtoon, but it came out mutch better than i expected. i am still writing the story, i'm 2-3 ch. ahead. im not expecting a lot from this. i found out a new hoby :)  writing.more notes at the end.





	The Black Smoke Flower

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enyoy this story. english isn't my first language, tho i tink the transation went pritty good. i'm writing this story for my webtoon, but it came out mutch better than i expected. i am still writing the story, i'm 2-3 ch. ahead. im not expecting a lot from this. i found out a new hoby :) writing.  
> more notes at the end.

ch.1  
In the old apartment house only one of the windows shines light at this hour. There, Louis tries to complete his architectural homework for the school as soon as possible. Passionate about this work, he has forgotten about all his personal needs. Louis slowly goes to the fridge to find something to snack on. It is no longer the case when he was small and it took only few times to open in the refrigerator and something miraculously appeared. He’s so hungry that he decides to go to the nearest 24-hour shop. The streets are always scary and empty during this hour.  
Going back home, he comes to the biggest crossway. There was always a traffic light hanging on the wires in the middle of it. it was a little different than the others. It is the other way around in colors. Not red, orange and green as usual. The red color was at the bottom. It has always seemed strange to Louis, but he never saw it as something to pay special attention to. It was a three-way crossway.  
There were three more people outside at this time, standing to his right and left. Both were girls (I don't know exactly what they will look like yet) One of them talked on the phone. He looked angry and was in a tense conversation with someone. The other girl looked tired, but who wouldn't be around two at night. She had a bag with art supplies and a large canvas behind her armpit.  
"Looks like she's going to the same school as me." Louis thought.  
Red… red… orange… green! Louis while lifting the heavy shopping bags, while the girl talking on the phone noticed that the green was shining, while the art school girl picked up and picked up the huge canvas that was almost as big as her, there was less and less time to cross the street in time. There were practically no cars at that time, maybe someone drove by from time to time, but not often. So, they didn't hesitate to cross, but the streets were completely empty. It was also relatively quiet, but you could still hear the hum of neon signs and cars sounding in the distance.  
They started to cross the streets. When everyone was around the middle of the crossway, the yellow color quickly changed to red. They took a step once with a bright red light.  
Suddenly everything along the eyes began to flicker. There seemed to be a rapid change between the two worlds, the two dimensions. Parallels. Temperatures changed sharply, colors and the surrounding feeling. It was too much for the bodies of Louis and the girls. They all fell sharply to the ground as gravity would have intensified. Everything happened so fast that it was difficult to grasp what happened. Shopping bags with food fell out of hand and all their contents spilled out. The change began to happen more slowly. The sharp changes ended and they found themselves in a completely different place, but it looked so similar to home.

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters wont be to long, and i am not shure ab the scedule.


End file.
